Rosheen Tahn Sakhr
Email: hingstman@gmail.com Description Eye Color: A dark, blueish gray Hair Color: A dark, reddish copper Height: 5?11 Weight: 150 Age: 16 Place of Origin: pretty much everywhere Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 18 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Naginata Secondary Weapon: longsword Tertiary Weapon: hand to hand History Place of Origin: Rosheen is a bit of a mongrel. She?s fairly sure that her mother has at least some Tairen and Andoran blood, and her father has at least some Arafellin and Shienarin blood, but she hopes no one holds it against her if she?s wrong. She comes from a long line of traders. She was born in one of the wagons of the long Caravan of her parents, somewhere near Fal Dara. Though she?s not entirely sure about that either. Hair Color: Her hair has the colour of red desert sand. It?s a kind of dark, reddish copper. She wears it in a rather strange fashion, namely a Mohawk. She was always fascinated by the way Shienaran males wore topknots, and one thing led to another, and now her thick hair stands in a rather impressive Mohawk. She doesn?t reveal if it does so naturally, or if she uses some kind of substance to keep it that way. It goes without saying that the sides of her head are shaved. Physical description: Rosheen is a fairly tall and impressive woman. By the time she reaches Tar Valon, she has already begun developing a lot of wiry muscle, and she is rapidly losing all of the baby-fat girls still tend to have. She doesn?t have a particularly dark skin, it just appears as though she has a perpetual tan. She has full, lush lips and high, pronounced cheekbones. As you might have guessed, Rosheen is not a standard classic beauty. In fact, she?s not a standard modern beauty either. One would probably call her handsome. She is not as feminine and curvy as a lot of woman, but she still is clearly female. On the back of her hands and the top of her feel she has long, sickle shaped tattoos. History: It was a bright and sunny day, somewhere in early autumn when Rosana Tahn gave birth to the child she had conceived with her husband, Urseen Sakhr. While they debated on what to name the child, their trade caravan moved on, from Fal Dara to Cairhien City, and many places in between. This was how Rosheen Tahn Sakhr came to be. Rosheen grew up in the same trade caravan she was born in, always on the road, travelling from one place to another. Her parents traded in just about everything tradable, and they did so with a group that varied in size. At some times the caravan consisted of just Urseen, his family and some hired guards, and at others the group was as large as fifteen traders with their families and escorts. All in all Rosheen?s childhood was peaceful. The presence of armed and dangerous looking guards helped keep the bandits away, and Rosana made sure her child learnt as much as she could about trading and sewing and knitting, even though it was clear that Rosheens heart was in none of those subjects. When she was twelve, the family travelled back to Fal Dara, for the first time since Rosheen?s birth. For the first time she came into contact with a warrior society, and for the first time in her life, she felt she had a purpose. Of course, the male Shienarans didn?t agree? Twelve year old girls should not want to wiels swords, after all. Rosheen was determined though, and by the time her family left Shienar again, she had shaved the sides of her head, prepared to become a warrior. Of course her hair refused to stay in a topknot, and by the time she was thirteen she had fashioned herself a rather nice looking mohawk. It was then her father and mother realised they would never make a womanly woman out of Rosheen. She began spending more and more time with her father?s hired guards, and though they refused to teach her anything at first, her persistence eventually persuaded them to at least let her hold a sword. At that point Rosheen noticed the sadness in her mother?s eyes. The years on the road had chanced Rosana, and by the time Rosheen was fifteen, Rosana was a tinker at heart. Though she really wanted to learn how to fight, Rosheen realised that it would break her mother?s heart if she did so near the caravan. She stopped practising, but grew sullen over time. Urseen was a trader, and skilled in reading people?s moods, and when both his wife and his daughter began moping around the caravan, he started losing his patience. Slowly yet determinately he manoeuvred the caravan towards Tar Valon. One night, when they were camping several miles away from the great city, he woke Rosheen from her sleep. With a bag of coin and a hearty goodbye he sent her to the tower, where she could train to her hearts content with the most skilled warriors in the world. Though her father and mother tried hard to teach her basic etiquette and such, Rosheen will probably still come across as being rude. She can?t help it; it?s just the way she is. She also doesn?t understand people who think she?s strange. Sure, she has a strange hairdo, but then again, she?s had it for over 3 years now. There?s nothing new and strange about it in the mind of Rosheen. Category:WS 18 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios